La Familia Loteria: Allies to Ace Savvy
by Alexpv22
Summary: This is a sneak peek at a future team of heroes that will be included in my future story, Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang: Double Draw. This team will consist of Ronnie Anne, Bobby and every member of their family


La Familia Loteria

(Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to any characters from The Loud House or Casagrandes, both are under the creative ownership of Nickelodeon and their respective creative teams. So...please don't sue me.)

A note to the reader: To those who have followed my original Gal Pals story. You may recall how, in one chapter; Lincoln introduced a sort of "Earth 2" version of the Full House Gang. In the other universe, said gang does not contain any of Lincoln's sisters in their usual roles. Instead, they are filled by each member of Lincoln's Gal Pals crew.

The only exception to this rule is Phoebe's character, who is actually the daughter of Flash Card. But instead of following in his criminal footsteps, she chooses to use his disguise technology for the side of good and joins Ace's forces. For those of you who remember this...what if I were to tell you that these heroes won't be the only allies _our_ Ace and One-Eyed Jack will meet.

Below this not is a character sheet of another group of heroes meets in the other earth, a group consisting of two familiar groups whom our heroes know fondly; The Santiago Family and the Casagrandes. But while Ronnie Anne lives under the identity of Madame Roulette in Earth 1, the Ronnie Anne of Earth 2 has an entirely new hero persona. This group's name was chosen in honor of both families' favorite board game, one known widely by the Mexican People; I call them "_La Familia Loteria."_

In some ways, Loteria is a game similar to that of Bingo; both are known games of chance and both require players to create certain patterns on the board, in order to win. But in Loteria, one places beans upon different pictures; while one places stamps or chips on numbers in Bingo. Another similarity between the two games comes when one has created a winning pattern.

Should anyone achieve this, the winner exclaims "LOTERIA" to signal their victory. Now that I've explained the nature of the game well enough, permit me to share how this concerns my future story. Below is a cast list for both families and their superhero personas.

Each of them wears a sort of Luchador style superhero outfit, cape, gloves, boots and mask. On their mask, they carry the symbol of whatever Loteria card they've chosen. For example, Ronnie Anne's name is El **Alacrán; which means "The Scorpion" in English.**

** The back of her mask shows of the image of a scorpion, her gloves have pictures of its pincers, her leotard bears the image of a scorpion's body on the front and her ponytail is styled into a scorpion's pointed tail. Of course, this is just the description of ****_her_**** hero persona. With the aid of this note and the cast list below, I hope you will have an understanding on what everyone will look like.**

** I invite any and all fanart creators to try and create their images. In the meantime; stay alert...for one day; Double Draw (the newest adventure for Ace Savvy and the Gang) will come and so will these characters. Thank you for your support and have a nice day. One other thing; like any hero or group of heroes worth their salt; these lot have their own battlecry.**

** Whenever they arrive on the scene, each member cries out the word "LOTERIA" to both startle and confuse their enemies. This word is also used as a sort of cheer, whenever they win a battle. **

The Heroes of La Familia Loteria

Rosa Casagrande/La Regia Dama (The Regal Dame) - Leader of _Familia Loteria_

Hector Casagrande/El Músico (The Musician) - Rosa's husband and Second-in-Command

Carlos Casagrande/El Catrin (The Dandy) – Outside of hero work, he is a teacher for the Great Lakes College. But when crime is afoot, he works as the family's strategist on and off the field

Frieda Puga Casagrande/La Luna (The Moon) – Carlos' beloved wife; mother to Carlotta, CJ, Carl and Carlitos, dedicated artist and the team's spiritual healer

Carlotta Casagrande/La Garza High School Fashionista by day, expert MMA fighter by night; Carlos and Frieda's eldest child

CJ Casagrande/**El Soldado** (The Soldier) – Eldest of Carlos' three sons, the team's trump card fighter and source of optimism

Carlino (Carl) Casagrande/El **Camarón** del Fuego (The Spicy Shrimp) – Second youngest of the Casagrande Boys, fiercely devoted into proving himself...but possesses a quick temper

Carlitos/La Rana (The Frog) – Youngest member of the family, gifted with the agility and speed of a frog

Maria Santiago/La Arpa (The Harp) – Bobby and Ronnie Anne's mother and the team's medic

Bobby Santiago Jr./La Palma (The Palm) – The team's muscle and organizer, son of Maria and older brother of Ronnie Anne

Ronnie Anne Santiago/El **Alacrán (The Scorpion) – Carlotta's protégé and Bobby's younger sister**

**:Lalo/La Campana (The Bell) – The Casagrande Family's faithful dog gifted with a sonic bark**

**Sergio/El Cotorro Pajaro (The Chatty Parrot) – The Family's pet parrot, capable of full and clear verbal communication and the team's spy**

** (Author's Note: This character list took a bit of research on each card name. I wanted to find the right ones that best suited each family member's role in their groups and/or their professions. For example; because Maria Santiago is a nurse, there weren't any card names that matched her profession.**

** Thus, I have given her the title of The Harp; due to her history of playing the instrument and how, according to one web source, is a symbol for healing. I'm also aware that Sergio's title is the same thing as what he is, a parrot. But my original idea for his hero name was going to be La Pajara Calavera/The Skull Parrot...which didn't quite make much sense.) **


End file.
